In case of an emergency the crew and passengers might easily drown in the cabin of an aircraft or a helicopter ditching or making an emergency landing on water. The same goes for fishermen in the wheel house of a fishing cutter or another small vessel, or for the driver and passengers in cars and coaches landing in water. Personnel in the offshore industry are instructed to take a course in emergency procedures, and fishermen and maritime personnel sometimes attend such courses. Air defence personnel also take courses in emergency procedures. At some places where such courses are held there is equipment for drilling rescue procedures for the crew and passengers in helicopters, aircraft, and ships that end up in water. In order to achieve a situation true to nature the cabin in such simulators is suspended in a support permitting said cabin to be turned 180.degree. about a horizontal axis. The reason for this is that means of conveyance often turn upside down and end up with the bottom up. As regards helicopters, they will always turn about 180.degree. due to the heavy rotor and rotor engine, when a helicopter lands in water. As regards the known devices, separate simulators are built for each type of cabin, and these are lowered into the water in a basin by the aid of hoisting means. This, however, does not offer situations sufficiently true to nature and training is, thus, incomplete. Also it is expensive and bothersome to have one device for each different type of cabin, and there would be a very small number of places where the equipment may be used, since a crane system in connection with a basin will be needed for operating the simulator.